Problems for PCA
by Limpylou
Summary: A new girl, richer than Logan comes to the school. She is angry with people, and wants revenge. How will she do this, and will she succeed?


DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly, I do not own Zoey 101, and most of the characters are not mine.

FRIDAY

Zoey and Chase were sitting at their lunch table, talking, while everyone else was around the new kid.

"As you see, we have a new girl I the school! Zoey mumbled.

"Yeah, I wonder why everyone is around her" Chase replied, looking at the crowd.

Nicole came rushing to the table Zoey and Chase were sitting at.

"She is amazing!" Nicole screamed.

Zoey and Chase raised their eyebrows.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"She is so rich, richer than Logan, Isn't that so cool!" Nicole screamed, in her usually hyped up way.

"Cool" Zoey replied.

Logan came over and sat and the table, with his lunch tray. He seemed annoyed, and tired.

"Shame Logan, not the richest kid any more are you!" Chase said, joking around.

Logan punched him in the shoulder, and then started eating his food.

Nicole ran off to see the girl again.

"God, what is up with that lot!" logan said, pissed off.

He frowned, and looked at Zoey, who shrugged her shoulders.

Nicole came running back.

They all sighed, and looked away.

"Hey you guys!" Nicole said.

"Yeah" They all said.

"She lives in a mansion, and her Dad owns oil companys and everything, her Mum acts and she does commercials and everything, she is way popular in New York, she even managed her own film!" Nicole shrieked. She was so excited.

Logan huffed and carried on eating his food.

Nicole looked at him for a second, shrugged, and then looked at Zoey.

"So are you going to come and meet her?" Nicole asked, looking concerned

"Oh yeah, sorry, I will" Zoey muttered.

She got up and Nicole dragged her to meet the new girl.

The crowd soon faded away as it was lunch and they needed food.

"Hey Lizzie, this is my friend Zoey, Zoey, this is Lizzie" Nicole said excitedly.

"Hello, nice to meet you Zoey" Lizzie smiled, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Zoey said, shaking hands with Lizzie.

"Isn't Lizzie so cool!" Nicole screamed.

Lizzie laughed.

"Sorry, she's always like this" Zoey expained.

"Thats ok, she seems very fun and active" Lizzie replied.

"So do you want me to show you around?" Nicole asked.

"Sure" said Lizzie, walking next to Nicole.

"Oh I'll come too" Dana shouted out, running around the corner. Michael was with her.

So Nicole, Lizzie, Dana and Michael walked off, leaving Zoey standing there alone.

She decided to go back to the table, and she finished off her salad.

Zoey, Chase and Logan sat there quietly, slowly eating their lunches.

Zoey got up, Chase copied.

"So where do you want to go now?" Chase asked her.

"We had best get ready for next class" Zoey replied.

"What class is it?" Logan asked, while he threw the rest of his food in the bin.

"English" Zoey replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes went by, and it was the begining of English. They were in the Drama Hall, doing a fun play for one lesson, as half term started on Wednesday.

Nicole and Dana were standing next to Lizzie. Zoey stood near Chase and Michael.

Mr Bender was going on about what scene they were doing, and how they should have fun practising and stuff.

People wern't really paying attention.

**(A/N: Hope I spelt Mr Bender right, if that is his name, oh I can't remember, oh well its that teacher that Chase and Michael had to hold up one time, by having a play fight so that Zoey could get to class on time.)**

They were doing Cinderella, for fun.

When they heard they were doing this play, all the boys laughed.

The girls didn't mind, alot of them wanted to be Cinderella.

"Well, we havn't got long so I will pick your roles" Mr Bender announced.

Some people sighed, wasn't their idea of much fun after all.

"Okay then, prince... how about Chase" Mr Bender said.

"Oh man!" Cried Chase.

"Shame" Michael said, laughing.

"He gets the main part! I am the best actor here!" Logan cried. He looked quite angry.

They girls laughed and Logan frowned.

"Well, If I can carry on, Cinderella, Zoey" Mr Bender carried on.

"Oh Ok" Zoey said, not really caring, as she was quite a good actress.

Chase smiled.

"Nicole, Fairy God Mother" Mr Bender slowly said.

"YES!" Nicole screamed.

"Why are you so happy?" Dana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am the fairy god mother..." Nicole said, thinking it was an obvious answer.

"Yeah, you play and old granny, in manky clothes" Dana mumbled, crossing her arms.

Everyone laughed.

"Your just jealous cos I have magic!" Nicole boasted.

"Stop fighting will you!" Shouted Zoey.

They both stopped, and looked at Zoey.

"Thankyou, now can you let me finish!" Mr Bender said, trying to stay calm.

"Sorry" Dana and Nicole said, they didn't mean it though.

"Ok, the evil step mother, Dana" Mr Bender announced.

"Ha Ha, Shame" Logan laughed.

"Evil is good" Dana whispered to him, in a threatning way.

"Ugly step sister no.1, now before i say names, don't feel offended okay, you don't have to look like them, its how you act!" Mr Bender said to the class

They laughed

"Ok, no.1, Quinn, no. 2, Lizzie" Mr Bender carried on.

"Thats good, I can easily act like her" Quinn said proudly.

"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU" Lizzie shouted.

"Sorry Lizzie, I know your new and all, I thought I'd give you a small part as I do not know you yet, getting new to the school and all" Mr Bender blabbed on.

"I don't care, just give me the part of Cinderella or I'll sue!" Screamed Lizzie.

"But..." Mr Bender stammered

"I don't care what you have to say, I'm new here today, and there you are, saying that I'm ugly!" Lizzie carried on.

Some people sniggered, some people sighed, others thought it was pathetic... like Zoey and Chase.

They raised their eyebrows.

"I wasn't saying..." Mr Bender tried to say.

"I have a very rich father, and an extremely rich mother, who will happily come down here and give you a good lesson for this!" Yelled Lizzie.

She finally stopped, but had this really horrible look on her.

"Fine then, you can be Cinderella, Zoey, you'll have to be the ugly step sister no. 2"

Chase was upset. He wailed, then frowned at Lizzie.

Mr Bender carried on reading out the rest of the parts for the play, but Lizzie just stormed out. Her golden coloured hair waved about.

Everyone watched the doors slam.

They went back to doing the play they were doing for English. It was a double lesson, so it was quite a nice treat for them. Zoey did get to play Cinderella after all. At least Chase wasn't with Lizzie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last lessons of Friday, everyone could stay up late, and sleep in, as it was the weekend.

Lizzie had to share a room with Quinn.

In Quinns room

"What blood type are you?" Quinn asked Lizzie

"I can't remember..." Lizzie said, wondering.

"Can I check for you then?" Asked Quinn, getting all the stuff she needed before Lizzie had even answered the question.

"NO!" Shrieked Lizzie.

"Well can I have one of your nose hairs?"

"Why!" screamed Lizzie

"Because I am doing an experiment to see the differences on nose hairs for different coloured hair. Your blondish and I'm brown so it would work fine" Quinn explained.

"NO!" Lizzie screamed once again.

"Why not?" Quinn asked, confused. She thought everyone liked her experiments.

"You are such a freak, If you ever touch me, I'll sue, got that!" Yelles Lizzie, storming out of the room.

Quinn was upset. She ran out into the corridor and smashed up one of her latest experiments.

Zoey and Chase were walking by at that time. They saw everything.

Chase laughed at the site of Quinn smashing up her experiment.

Zoey hit him, and went up to Quinn.

"Whats the matter?" Zoey asked, actually feeling sorry for Quinn.

Quinn was too depressed, and too busy smashing up the machine to answer.

Lizzie came back, she had forgotten her jumper.

Quinn didn't see her go near the door, and before she knew it, she had stepped back and Lizzie went flying into the room, and whacked her nose.

Chase was dying of laughter.

Zoey giggled a bit, but she soon put on a straight face.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Lizzie!" She said, walking up to her, trying to help her get up.

"No, and I don't need your help thankyou!" Shouted Lizzie. She hit Quinn around her face.

Lizzie touched her nose.

"Oh no, I think its broken!" She cried. She ran off to the nurse's office.

"She's nice" Chase said sarcasticly.

"Yeah" Zoey said.

"You alright Quinn?" Chase asked.

Quinn looked suprised. Chase would always laugh at her, but now he was being nice.

"I suppose, now I must hurry, gonna catch a movie!" Quinn replied. She grabbed her bag and went.

"A movie? Quinn?" Zoey said, shocked.

Normally Quinn would do an experiment. She very rarely went to the movies.

"Somethings not right" Chase said, wondering.

"And we are going to find out why!" Zoey said angrily, grabbing Chase's hand and dragging him up the corridor.

Logan walked past.

"Finally Chase, what took you ages!" Logan yelled, smirking.

Zoey stopped.

"What?" Zoey asked

"He means like how comes it took us ages to get here..." Chase mumbled.

"And why does that matter?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever man" Logan replied, smirking as he walked off into room 101.

"Such a jerk, hey what is he doing in my room, well Nicole's, Dana's and mine" Zoey raised her voice.

Zoey walked in, Chase was behind her.

"What? I was just telling those two the latest stuff I heard in the Boys lounge" Logan said, looking at Zoey, who was not amused.

"You sicko, you spy on guys!" Chase yelled, he was disgusted.

"You don't get it, finding out stuff about people they want to know about!" Logan cried, pointing at Nicole and Dana.

Zoey raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be all like that to me Zoey, I know things you don't know, right Chase?" Logan remarked, laughing.

He had his evil Logan smile.

"Huh?" Zoey said, clueless.

"Don't worry bout it" Chase stammered.

"Well bye, have fun with your girl gossiping Logan!" Zoey laughed, waving goodbye to him.

Chase laughed.

Logan was furious. He threw one of Dana's pillows at the Zoey, but once again, Lizzie had come back to her room to get her things and move out to an empty room when she just passed door 101, and she was hit by a pillow.

"OWWW!" She screamed.

They all laughed.

Chase couldn't stop laughing, neither could Logan.

"Thats it!" Lizzie yelled.

"I am so fed up with this school, I'm phoning my Mum!" She screamed.

"Oh mummy, the bad people here are hurting me, wah wah wah!" Logan mumbled, taking the piss out of lizzie.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, and she whacked Logan around the face.

He yelled, and rubbed his cheek. It was all red.

Lizzie phoned her mum on her mobile.

They had a little talk. Lizzie kept glaring at everyone in the room.

Chase kept on laughing, and he had to look away.

"Okay mum... yes... yes.. Deal, thanks, bye bye!" Lizzie said.

She put the flap down on her mobile and looked at Zoey.

"My mum said if this school does not get any better in 9 days, then this school will be sued!" Lizzie laughed. She turned round and walked out of the room. Her golden hair flowing behind her. She didn't look that great though, as she had a bandage on her broken nose.

Everyone in the room looked at eachother.

"How can we improve the school!" Nicole asked.

"By getting rid of her" Chase laughed.

Zoey smiled.

"Wishful thinking" Logan said.

"Might as well pack, this school ain't gonna change!" Dana mumbled, angrily.

"We must think... we cant let this happen" Zoey cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE...

Lizzie got her stuff into her new room. She was happy to be alone.

No more freaks asking for nose hairs and stuff.

She pulled out a notepad and wrote some stuff down.

_I hate alot of the people here. _

_Some of them are gonna pay!_

_I can easily out smart them, and if I want more money, then I can have it._

_I'll make this school get sued, the littlest thing will cost them!_

_ENEMY LIST:_

_1. Zoey_

_2. Quinn_

_3. Logan_

_Time to get them out of my way. EXPELL!_


End file.
